Crônicas do Colegial Capítulo 01
by Hentai Kitty
Summary: Numa escola c/ profs e alunos perfeitos, gatos, gostosos de morrer, as relações mais diferentes e picantes podem acontecer. Hentai hetero, se houver mais caps tb terá yaoi e, se eu conseguir, yuri. Já avisando q podem ir de melosos a pesados e SÃO EXPLICITOS. Esse é o primeiro cap - JuneXMask!


_Oiiiiiiii! Bom, eu sei o q todos vão pensar, eu devo ser tarada! xD Mas o q tem de mau c/ o sexo afinal, quer dizer, se ambas as partes consentirem, tem coisa melhor? huahuahuahuahua. Bom, devo admitir q eu sou adepta do sexo só c/ amor, maaaaas... Nada como uma boa história perva p/ dar uma animadinha na gnt! kkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Então vamolá, a coisa é a seguinte! Eu quis escrever essa história pq achei q ia ser mto da horas! Daí ficou na minha mente q eu poderia continuar depois c/ os outros persos da escola, mas num sei ainda se vou continuar, qtos caps vou fazer nem qdooooo. Mas eu acho legal a ideia e jah to c/ várias ideias pras outras pervices na cachola._

_Essa primeira eu quis começar pq eu fiquei pensando nessa coisa da June gostando do Shun e ele nunca parece q nem dah bola p/ ela, bobão! Daí pensei q ela tinha q desencanar, e c/ aquele jeito gostosão dela e aquele chicote ao mesmo tempo q c/ o jeitinho delicado, achei q umas cenas mais picantes e pesadinhas cairiam beeeem. Então vambora, espero q vcs gostem, se gostarem eu vejo de escrever mais!_

**CRÔNICAS DO COLEGIAL - CAPÍTULO 1 - JUNE**

Aquilo era um martírio. Com certeza o era, pensava a menina todos os dias em que tinha de entrar naquele prédio. O sinal tocava, e lá se iam horas de sua vida completamente perdidas. Suspirou, jogou a mochila nas costas e seguiu com as amigas. Shina e Marin viviam discutindo lá na frente e a bobinha da Shunrey só tinha olhos para o galanzão cabeludo, tatuado e roqueiro.

- Ai ai ai, Shiryu... – suspirava ela o tempo todo.

Já esmeralda não desagarrava de seu namorado fortalhão e sério, o Ikki. Ele era irmão mais velho de Shun, seu primeiro amor. Mas desde os dez anos percebera que aquele menino só sabia mesmo era ficar vermelho com cada olhar trocado com o sonso do Seiya, o qual nunca percebera que os gritos da riquinha mimada da turma, Saori, eram na verdade a única forma que ela tinha de lhe chamar a atenção. Tinha certeza que, na verdade, era queria era tascar-lhe um belo beijo daqueles... Pobrezinho do Shun, não teria chances contra aquela menina que sempre tinha tudo o que queria, mais cedo ou mais tarde veria seu amado nos braços da chata, sem contar Minu, que também babava ovo pra cima do menino sem que este notasse, parecia até que nunca ia deixar de ser um moleque bobão. Eiri então nem se fala, vivia de sorrisos com o mocinho saído direto das telinhas de Hollywood chamado Hyoga. E ela... Ah, ela nem sabia mais direito de sua vida. Desde que percebera que Shun era de outro time que os meninos de sua idade não lhe eram nenhum atrativo. Mas ela não era a única que se interessava só pelos mais velhos. Shina se dizia muito independente e vacinada contra o amor, mas ela sabia que seus lances de olhar para cima de Shura, um dos professores, eram bem característicos. Já Marin, a sortuda parecia ser correspondida, porque toda vez que olhava fixo para Aiolia, outro professor, este ficava mais vermelho que seus cabelos. Aliás... Tinha a leve impressão de que não eram naturais.

- Vamos logo, June! Quer levar bronca outra vez? – gritou Marin já à porta do colégio.

Então ela percebeu que estivera perdida em pensamentos, novamente olhando para a janela da sala dos professores, onde tinha certeza que ele estava naquele momento. Ora, maldita nerd que lhe tirara do encanto de imaginar-se em seus braços. June arrumou franja jogada de seus longos cabelos muito loiros e lisos, e correu para junto das meninas. Mas que raio de azar ela ter de aguentar aquelas aulas chatas. Cada dia da semana era pior que o outro. Todos os dias ela tinha de acordar cedo, tomava seu banho longo e quente, se perfumava, colocava uma bela lingerie, a camisa branca de mangas compridas fechada de botões pequenos na frente, a gravatinha verde e a saia curta e pregueada de xadrez verde, as meias brancas longas e os sapatinhos pretos, penteava os cabelos até ficarem bem brilhantes e saia com sua mochila nas costas. Mas para que toda aquela arrumação? Apenas para ter aula? Como aquela vida de colegial era chata... Sentou-se na cadeira e, sem querer prestar atenção à aula, começou a escrever seus pensamentos sobre os professores. Era uma lista mais ou menos assim:

- Diretor Shion – O chato que fica vigiando tudo o que fazemos e querendo que todos sejam certinhos

- Vice diretor Kanon – Metido a gostosão que pega no meu pé o tempo todo. Onde vai? De onde vem? O que está fazendo fora de sala? Está atrasada... Blergh. Por que tem que ser tão gato?

- Dohko – Aulas chatíssimas de português pelo simpático contador de histórias e fábulas japonesas. Nunca vi ninguém ser tão manezão dentro de um corpinho de Bruce Lee gostoso de morrer...

- Shura – Aulas incompreensíveis de matemática, professor durão, exigente, metódico, perfeccionista, chato, irritante e tarado que não pára de olhar pra Shina. A bobona adora e não assume. Detalhe: É aula dele agora, vou limpar a baba da Shina.

- Aldebaran – Só fala de pedra, mar, montanha, placa, lava e ri o tempo todo. Geógrafo paspalhão...

- Mu – Esse fica na ladainha dos átomos e energias e movimentos. Só a Marin entende essa porcaria de física. Magricelo delicadinho, vive com essa roupinha de Hare Krishna e nunca perde a compostura. Morria de vontade de saber se ele não fica doido quando ta sozinho com o professor Shaka.

- Professor Shaka – Platão, Aristóteles, cavernas... Afinal, qual é a da caverna? Eu não vivo em porcaria nenhuma de caverna! Outro magricelo delicadinho vestido de Hare Krishna, só que loiro. Se fosse mulher eu jurava que era minha irmã perdida, se eu tivesse alguma. Certeza que ele é amante do professor Mu.

- Camus – Professor de química, simplesmente adora falar de gases e temperaturas. Obcecado pelo zero absoluto. Chato, sério, arrogante, mau humorado... Enfim, um pesadelo de aula.

- Milo – Professor de biologia. Até as meninas que já tem seus namoricos e amorecos não conseguem ficar sem olhar pra ele. Os meninos morrer de ódio. Apesar de ser uma aula chata dos infernos com um monte de nome bizarro, é melhor quando ele fala de animais. O cara não consegue passar uma aula sem falar do acasalamento de algum bicho. Deve ser um tarado de marca maior, e é lindo de morrer.

- Aiolos – Metido a bonzinho e justiceiro da sociologia. Tv é má, ensina coisas feias, governo é mau, rouba as pessoas, dinheiro é mau, faz pessoas quererem ser ricas e pisarem os outros que são pobres. Qual o problema desse cara? Síndrome de mocinho de anime?

- Saga – Professor de Inglês, mas às vezes juro que tá falando grego. Sério e metido a dono do universo, acha que tá sempre certo em tudo. Um dos caras mais malas que já conheci de tão convencido, junto com o irmão gêmeo, o "querido" vice Kanon.

- Aiolia – Esse faz a gente suar. Odeio ter que suar, fico toda melada e fedida, mas ninguém pode ficar no banco. A mania de saúde física dele me enoja sem contar que se acha a última bolacha do pacote por ser o super star das olimpíadas. Pior que Marin concorda e é sempre a melhor da sala só pra chamar a atenção. Já não bastava ser a melhor nas aulas teóricas? Mary Sue do cão...

- Mask...

June parou ao escrever o nome e suspirou. Finalmente um nome que fazia a semana inteira naquela escola parecer mais passável. A última aula de sexta feira era tudo o que ela mais esperava. Não importava que era história e que ela não guardava nem entendia nada daquilo. Mas por algum motivo ela não conseguia despregar os olhos dele. Todos diziam, horrorizados, que ele devia ser um sádico maníaco, pois sempre que dava suas aulas contava com brilho nos olhos as cenas mais sanguinárias da humanidade. June adorava ouvi-las. Não sabia por que, mas achava fantástico pensar em tantos gritos. A dor lhe deixava animada, animada até de um jeito estranho, lhe deixava eufórica, com vontade de se agarrar ao professor e arrancar-lhe um beijo tórrido ali na frente de todos, com vontade de pedir que ele lhe mostrasse aquelas cenas e que ele lhe acorrentasse como os prisioneiros, e lhe dissesse palavras sujas, lhe insultasse e destratasse ao pé do ouvido. Em sua mente, durante todas as aulas, só conseguia pensar nas histórias sanguinolentas de Mask e nele puxando-lhe forte os cabelos, amarrando suas mãos e apertando-lhe o corpo até que ela gritasse de dor!

- June... – chamou Shina com pressa – June pára de babar ou o professor Camus te dá uma bronca por não prestar atenção. Poxa, disfarça, né?

June voltou de seu sonho querendo matar Shina, querendo esganá-la até a morte, mas pensando nisso a imagem de Mask lhe esganando fez com que se arrepiasse da cabeça aos pés. Fechou as pernas com força, sentindo-se muito quente naquela região, mas gelou quando ouviu a voz séria do professor.

- Está doente, June? – perguntou com aquela cara de cubo de gelo eterno.

- Não! – disse ela endurecida – É que tá quente aqui, né? Por isso que odeio o verão! Posso tomar água?

- Pode... – disse ele desconfiado e sem perceber o que se passava, e voltou a explicar sobre os gases sendo aquecidos num recipiente lacrado.

June voltou cinco minutos depois. Claro que Camus estranhou a demora, perguntou se ela estava mesmo bem, mas a menina respondeu que sim e sentou rapidamente. Shina lhe passou um bilhete quando o professor virou desenhando átomos na lousa. "Sua cadeira estava úmida. No que anda pensando, sua louca? Quer que te mandem para algum psicólogo?" June escreveu e devolveu o papel. "Não tinha nada. Está imaginando coisas, sua psicoata!" Shina insistiu, devolvendo após escrever novamente. "Você baba, depois molha a cadeira e não é urina, e a psicopata sou eu? Se não consegue se controlar deixa pra fantasiar embaixo da sua coberta! Vai acabar se dando mal, to avisando!"

- Não é nada disso! – resmungou a loira.

- Não se faz de sonsa! – retorquiu a outra com sorriso cínico.

- Sonsa é a mãe!

June tacou o papel amassado na cabeça da amiga bem quando Camus desvirava. Elas pararam olhando estáticas para ele, que não tirava seus olhos congelantes delas. Ele se aproximou lentamente, pegou o papel do chão e voltou para frente enquanto o resto da sala abafava risos. As duas gelaram. "ele vai abrir..." pensavam desesperadas, sem saber que a amiga pensava o mesmo. Mas o bilhete amassado foi negligenciado e jogado no cesto de lixo. As duas afundaram na carteira, aliviadas.

No intervalo, enquanto Marin fazia os exercícios extras passados em aula, June e Shina não paravam de discutir.

- Você tá querendo ser apanhada, June!

- Ah, cala a boca. Você tá imaginando coisa.

- Imaginando tá você. E coisas bem quentes... – Shina riu com sarcasmo

- Vou amarrar sua língua numa corda cheia de espinhos e puxar até arrancar!

- Ui! Então é isso... Você fica pensando no professor psicopata!

- Do que tá falando? – June ficou mais branca do que já era, mais branca até que Hyoga.

- To falando que você odeia tudo que é aula mas lembra muito bem as torturas narradas pelo professor sanguinário para citá-las exatamente como ele fala em aula.

- Vou te matar!

June voou em cima de Shina e puxou seus cabelos. Marin deu um suspiro, levantou e foi fazer seus exercícios em outro lugar.

- Doidas... – resmungou.

- Não se sinta mau, June! – riu Shina – Algumas pessoas se excitam com violência. Vou te comprar um chicote no seu niver.

- E eu vou usá-lo pra te enforcar!

- Hum... Boa ideia. Vamos fazer um belo casal.

June empurrou a amiga e saiu bufando. Shina ficou lá rindo e quando o sinal tocou ela se sentou em seu lugar para a aula de artes, ao lado de June, como sempre, e soprou um beijinho para a amiga, que apenas lhe mostrou a língua. Começaram os desenhos e June pensou que havia se esquecido de adicionar Afrodite, o professor de artes, à sua lista. Aquele era, sem dúvida, o professor mais professora da escola. Até TPM ele tinha todos os meses! Era obcecado pela perfeição e beleza, e claro que ele a odiava porque tudo o que fazia em suas aulas eram caricaturas de obras famosas. Bem mal feitas, por sinal. Quando Shina a cutucou de novo teve vontade de quebrar a tábua de apoio para papel em sua cabeça. Apostava que ela queria lhe insultar de novo, mas quando olhou, a menina apontou para Shun, no canto da sala, e escreveu um bilhete. "Parece que um novo amor esta surgindo para tapar o buraco da indiferença do trouxa do Seiya." – dizia. June olhou de novo e percebeu que o menino não tirava os olhos do professor, quando forçou a visão para ver seu desenho, percebeu que era um retrato de Afrodite, rodeado de rosas vermelhas e brancas. As duas riram.

A próxima aula foi a mais tranquila, as meninas suspiravam pelo Deus grego que estava à sua frente, apenas Marin era imune aos seus encantos, pois só pensava em anotar. Ele estava contando mais uma forma de corte e acasalamento bizarra da natureza e a super nerd anotava compulsivamente cada palavra. June não conseguia se segurar à espera da última aula, aquela aula, a única que salvava sua semana. Tinha de esperar a semana inteira, num martírio horrível, procurando pelos cantos da escola para ver de relance seu rosto. Mas naqueles últimos cinquenta minutos de aula ela podia olhar somente para ele o tempo todo. Era uma pena, nessas horas, não ser to baixinha para poder sentar na frente e não ter aquelas cabeças intrusas em seu caminho.

Mask entrou na sala, jogou os livros de história na mesa, abriu um cartaz com uma imagem na lousa, a imagem de inúmeras pessoas, entre soldados e civis, empilhados, mortos, com sangue seco por todos os lados, semi pútridos.

- A queda da bastilha... – começou ele, abrindo um sorriso sádico, e June se derreteu na carteira, apoiando a cabeça numa mão e começando a sentir calor, com o rosto vermelho como se tivesse tomado sol forte do meio dia por cinco horas sem nenhum protetor solar. Ele percebeu e olhou fixo para ela, ainda com o mesmo sorriso, e seu estomago gelou e o coração quase saltou do peito.

- Um dos episódios mais sanguinários de nossa história mais próxima...

A aula passou como um suspiro, sempre assim, as outras eram sempre intermináveis, mas esta era um piscar de olhos. Arrumou suas coisas com um olhar desanimado, lentamente como se não quisesse sair dali. O professor ainda estava arrumando suas coisas na mesa lá na frente e ela queria ficar ali o máximo possível.

- Só mesmo na ultima aula de sexta feira para a senhorita doida de vontade de ir embora enrolar tanto pra sair. – cutucou a amiga, jogou a mochila nas costas e saiu.

Todos os dias ela era a primeira a ganhar a rua, mas como em todas as sextas, ela era a última a deixar sua carteira. Quando todos já haviam saído pela porta, só então ela pegou suas coisas e andou cansadamente para a saída. Mas um milagre aconteceu naquele dia, e a voz maravilhosamente penetrante e maligna de Mask chegou em seus ouvidos fazendo-a derreter novamente.

- Senhorita June... Gostaria de falar um minuto com você. Pode fechar a porta?

"Pra você tudo, mestre!" – pensou fechando a porta imediatamente e voltando-se para o professor em posição quase de sentido, sem saber o que esperar.

- Eu conheço sua fama, mocinha. Todos os professores falam de você. Desleixada nos estudos tanto quanto preocupada com sua aparência, desaparece da sala como um relâmpago toda vez que pode, passa em todas as matérias raspando, mas têm certeza que se fosse por sua vontade só tiraria zero pois nem faria as provas...

Seu olhar sempre penetrante e sarcástico lhe causava calafrios.

- Oh... É... Pois é... Eu detesto a escola e... Ter que ficar aprendendo essas coisas inúteis.

- Acho que história é tão inútil quanto todas as outras. – ele alargou o sorriso e percebeu que ela corou loucamente – Então porque raios você custa a sair de minha aula toda sexta quando podia estar correndo para o seu fim de semana, e suas notas só não são melhores que as da Marin?

- Ora! – ela se indignou – Não são melhores que as da Marin porque aquela Marie Sue tem uma porcaria de um computador de última geração no lugar do cérebro!

- Hahahahahaha! – ele se divertia – A questão é que suas notas são bem próximas às dela na minha matéria e isso me espanta. E o que mais me impressiona é que consegue contar quase cada detalhe sórdido e cruel de meus discursos em sala. O que te atrai tanto na história? – ele sorriu, mas com olhos tão malvados que ela quase teve um colapso ali mesmo. O que diria agora?

- Eu... Eu... – não aguentou – Adoro suas histórias cruéis!

- Oh... Eu tinha certeza. Chegue mais perto se quiser, você está muito tensa.

Ela corou ainda mais.

- Ah, vamos, não tenha medo. Eu não mordo. A não ser que me peça. – o sorriso se largou ainda mais, parecendo quase o Coringa.

Ela se aproximou, ele a olhava fixamente com aquele olhar profundo de quem poderia arrancar-lhe a alma do corpo e mandá-la para o inferno, e com aquele sorriso de quem adoraria ouvir seus gritos de dor e desespero, mas não disse mais nada por quase um minuto. Um longo minuto que pareceu um dia inteiro de silêncio. Então, apoiou o rosto sobre uma das mãos, com o cotovelo apoiado na mesa, de um jeito que sua cabeça ficou tombada com aquele mesmo sorriso e olhar sádicos que pareciam poder analisar cada um de seus pensamentos quentes. Ela tremia, não de medo, mas de vontade de pular em seu colo e pedir que lhe amarrasse e humilhasse. Ele finalmente abriu a boca, e ao ver os lábios se movendo e a língua se mexer lá dentro quase babou.

- Pensa que não percebo o jeito que me olha, mocinha? O jeito que está me olhando agora? Acha que não posso imaginar o que se passa nessa sua cabecinha insana? – e ao ver seu olhar surpreso – Oh, insana sim. Tão insana quanto a minha. Eu sei o que os alunos dizem de mim. E sabe de uma coisa? É verdade. Sou um psicopata. Tem certeza que quer experimentar os dons de um psicopata? – ele acentuou a palavra "dons" enquanto puxou para perto uma mecha dos cabelos dourados e a alisou.

Ela não respondeu. Não conseguia responder, pois estava estática, a saliva já quase aparecendo em seus lábios, ele já a estava maltratando só com aquelas palavras e gestos, com aquelas insinuações, sua boca se abria e fechava na tentativa de dizer algo, na tentativa de implorar que parasse com aquilo e a agarrasse de uma vez, mas não conseguia dizer, não conseguia fazer sua voz sair. Ele arreganhou os dentes como uma fera. "Sei o que está pensando, mocinha..." – disse ele, agarrou o resto de seus cabelos com força e a puxou para baixo, forçando-a a ajoelhar-se, e ela finalmente gritou de dor. Olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos malvados de Mask.

- Não é isso que você quer? – ela emudeceu novamente e ele lhe deu um tapa no rosto – pode gritar agora. Todos já fecharam a escola e foram embora. Ninguém pode te ouvir até por que as salas têm isolamento acústico para não atrapalhar as outras aulas. Conveniente não?

Ela ergueu o rosto, com lágrimas de dor nos olhos, mas um sorriso nos lábios, seus olhos molhados brilhavam como quando o ouvia falar de massacres e sua espinha se arrepiava de euforia. Ele agarrou seu pescoço com uma das mãos, puxando-a para cima e lhe beijou profundamente, enfiando a língua em sua boca de forma violenta e mordendo seus lábios até que sangrassem. Ela gemeu de dor e êxtase, e ele a empurrou de frente contra a mesa, onde ela caiu de bruços. Ele ergueu sua saia e enfiou a mão entre as pernas, por cima da calcinha de renda.

- Uhu! – disse ele – está encharcada aqui, heim? Eu sabia que era uma maníaca como eu desde o começo! – e deu-lhe um tapa muito forte no traseiro.

Ela gritou novamente e chorou de dor. Finalmente conseguiu falar entre soluços

- Me bata, mestre Mask! Me bata!

Ele abriu um sorriso ainda maior, batendo mais e mais, sentindo-se cada vez mais duro a cada pancada que lhe dava e a cada grito que ela soltava.

- Com o cinto! – gritou ela querendo mais dor – Use o seu cinto!

E o professor obedeceu, retirando rapidamente o cinto de sua calça, babando de excitação, sentindo seu membro urrando para sair da prisão de suas calças. Nunca escutara uma mulher pedir-lhe aquilo, nunca sentira prazer naquele sexo certinho e romântico. Queria aquilo, queria uma mulher que lhe pedisse violência, uma mulher que tivesse orgasmos só de pensar em ser espancada loucamente por sua mente insana. Ele bateu com mais e mais força, agarrou sua gravata e a puxou com tudo para perto de seu rosto, falando-lhe no ouvido.

- Vou arrancar seu couro sua vadiazinha. Você não presta, cadela imunda!

- Sim, mestre... Sim, me humilhe...

- Isso... Me chame de mestre, cadela, me chame de mestre enquanto espanco essa bunda gostosa de putinha.

Ele batia e batia e ela começou a sangrar. Ela chorava e gritava e pedia por mais, até que ele não aguentou, abaixou as calças e seu membro já estava tão duro que lhe doía como se fosse estourar.

- Vou arregaçar sua boceta, putinha dos infernos! Aqui não tem devagarzinho não. Vou enfiar com tanta força que você vai querer não ter nascido, sua vaca!

- Oh, por favor, faça!

Ele posicionou bem na entrada e roçou até que sentiu que ela estava entrando em desespero, então enfiou tudo de uma só vez. Ela berrou e soluçou fazendo-o quase gozar adiantadamente, e ele sentiu algo quente molhando-o. Olhou para lá e viu que era sangue, o sangue saindo de dentro dela. Ele começou a rir.

- Virgem? Sua putinha vadia, você era virgem? Hahahahahahaha! Que delícia! Eu adoro sangue! – e molhou as mãos de sangue, espalhando junto com o sangue das pancadas e no rosto da menina quando o apertou com muita força – Eu adoro sangue de vadia masoquista...

Ele enfiava com tanta força que June não conseguia gritar tão alto a ponto de expandir sua dor, os hormônios dentro dela corriam feito doidos, deixando-a louca, sua visão estava turva pela tontura e pelo choro.

- Ah! Como isso dói! – gritava ela.

- Dói! Vamos, cadela, grite! Relinche sua égua. – e puxava seus cabelos como se fosse arrancar – Eu posso ver sabia? Posso ver meu pau fodendo sua bocetinha de cadela imunda, inundada de gosma e sangue! – ele enfiava mais e mais forte enquanto ela gritava cada vez mais – Meu pau vai arregaçar sua boceta, sua puta!

- Mais! Me machuque mais!

Ele agarrou seus peitos e apertou tanto que ela quase desmaiou, arrancava o pênis e enfiava cada vez mais forte como se fosse rasgar a menina ao meio, até que um esguicho úmido o molhou ainda mais. Ele olhou para baixo, arrancou o pênis de dentro dela e a empurrou para o chão.

- Você gozou, sua puta? Olha como meu pau está encharcado da sua perversão! Venha cá e limpe isso!

Ela se aproximou, mas estava lenta por causa da dor, então ele agarrou novamente seus cabelos e a puxou com força, enfiando com tudo seu grande pênis dentro da boca dela. Enfiava ele lá dentro como se estivesse enfiando em sua vagina, com força, ela quase não aguentava de tantas pancadas em sua garganta, mas ele continuava forçando até que ela engolisse toda aquela imensidão. Ele foi ficando mais e mais desesperado e fazendo mais e mais força.

- Ah, sua porca imunda, eu vou gozar! Engula... Engula minha porra, sua cadela! Limpe tudo, putinha nojenta! Ahrg!

Ele gozou em sua boca e ela obedeceu, engolindo toda aquela gosma grossa e quente que lhe ardia a garganta até não sobrar uma gota sequer. Olhou para cima, encontrando o olhar sádico de seu amado professor, que se sentou na cadeira, puxando-a pela gravata, quase a enforcando.

- Vadia... Minha vadiazinha. Diga... – ele espremeu seu peito novamente e ela gemeu alto – Ainda queria aquela bichinha de quem você gostava quando criança?

Ela balançou a cabeça cansadamente de um lado para outro.

- Não... Quero que meu mestre me humilhe e me bata. Só isso...

- Boa menina... Boa putinha – deu tapinhas em seu rosto – Agora vá tomar banho nos vestiários – ele lhe deu as chaves – Quero ver minha putinha de coleira esta noite. Diga aos seus pais que vai fazer trabalho na casa de uma das amigas, e vá em casa. Se não vier, nunca mais te torturo.

- Sim, mestre...

Ela saiu para o banho, quase não conseguia andar, mas por dentro queria pular como doida. Ela estaria lá, com certeza.


End file.
